Him
by TheDisappearingAct
Summary: If there was one thing people believed were real, it would be demons. But does this sound real to magic users if they're hearing this from normal, every day people? On her own, one Sabertooth mage will prove the seemingly delusion citizens right.


At this point in her late night travels, Lissora Mikazuchi could admit she was lost. However, she did know that she was in the city - Tokyo, to be exact. The lack of road or any sort of vehicles did prove that she was in the middle of nowhere in that very Tokyo.

"Well. That's the last time I go field tripping with Salamander..." She sighed then, looking around for her temporary sight-seeing partner Natsu Dragneel.

So, as it turned out, he and the rest of the Fairy Tail guild's strongest team joined the Earth mage and the twin Sabertooth dragons on the trip to Tokyo for a mysterious quest. Rumor had it that there were demon-sightings through town. It required the help of magic-users due to the "fear of civilian casualties". At least, that's what Sting decided to say about it.

"Jin!" A young girl's voice was heard in the distance, catching Lissora's attention immediately. She looked around, trying to find where the voice came from.

"There isn't much out here..." The black-haired female turned around and was knocked to the ground by a small yet forceful...thing. "What the hell!"

A small shriek was sounded from on top of the Sabertooth mage, and the being scurried off of her. Lissora looked up, finally understanding that it was a girl that crashed into her. She had her brown hair up in high twin pigtails and had on a lot of orange. It was like she was glowing or something...

"I-I'm so sorry!" she let out, hurrying to help her up. "Hey, have you seen a guy about this tall and this wide and with wild hair?" She gestured her loose measurements with her arms.

Lissora then began to think. Natsu was none of that description...except for the wild hair part. And so she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, no," she replied. And before either one of them were able to speak again, the sound of an engine could be heard in the distance. "What kind of vehicle is that?"

Of course a question like that would come up. She was from the kingdom of Fiore, after all. The girl before Lissora grinned.

"A motorcycle!" She pointed before them. "It's him!"

The slick black ride pulled up in front of the girls with a sudden stop, somewhat impressing Lissora.

"Nice."

That would have been directed towards the rider, but it seemed he was paying no mind.

"Xiao, I thought I told you to stay at home," he said with a glare pointed to the pale female in orange. She seemed sad now.

"B-But Jin! I was worried about you, so I left to find you! I couldn't just leave you alone while you're-" But the girl was cut off.

"Get on. I'm taking you back now."

Lissora could only look on.

"Xiao", as her name was stated to be, crossed her arms and pouted. "No."

"Xiaoyu..." He seemed to be getting angrier. This is where the out-of-place Sabertooth mage decided to step in.

"Hey, hey. If the lady doesn't want a ride, then she doesn't have to leave with you." But she was ignored yet again.

"Let's go," he - being Jin - spoke again, getting up from his ride and pulling onto Xiao's arm. With a glare, Lissora aimed a kick towards him, but he was fast enough to jump back.

"Wait, no!" Xiao told both Jin and Lissora, but it seemed she was being ignored now.

Lissora reached down to her sheathed Nova-Heavenhunter, slowly shifting the sword up by the hand guard. Jin seemed to be having...a meltdown? Xiao knew what was happening.

"Jin!" She began to run towards him, but he gestured for her to stay back. This was going wrong fast.

Suddenly, Jin sprouted large, black wings and his eye type...it changed! Lissora couldn't believe he was changing right before her.

His eyes were glaring in her direction as horns began to grow atop his head. Nova-Heavenhunter was at the ready then, surrounded by Lissora's magic energy. They were both looking ready and able to fight.

"Nooo!" It was Xiao again. Jin's eyes were glowing as Lissora continued to stare him down. The pigtail girl stepped in between them as a laser was shot from his eyes. Lissora quickly maneuvered from her defensive stance and in front of the smaller girl.

"Rock Wall!" By her magic, a large chunk of the earth was up before her and Xiao. The beam nearly broke through the wall, but the pale girl was only shocked at how sudden a random wall came up. Once it fell, a small collection of black feathers began to fall around the girls as the demon flew away. "He must be it."

"Jin..." Xiao looked worried, as if it has happened before. She didn't seem too concerned for the fact that she could've been hit by a laser. She was just worried about the man in black's safety. And it was proven for the fact that she began to chase after him.

"Wait a second!" Lissora called as she left, but was stopped by her own name being called. She looked back to see her Fairy Tail-Sabertooth mashup team coming towards her. She couldn't pursue Xiaoyu then, knowing Fairy Tail's rowdy ways. It would put people in unnecessary harm! So she waited for them to catch up, looking up at the night sky before watching the young girl leave to follow after a dangerous man. "At least be careful..."

* * *

><p>{This was something random I did for an OC I used to roleplay. I decided to share it :3}<p> 


End file.
